Treasure Map - Shanks
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Shanks & Beckman Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 3x e CD special -10: *Lucky Roux Red-Hair Pirates Officer 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Yasopp Red-Hair Pirates Officer 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Rockstar 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Perona Celebrate the Wonderful Cruise *Portgas D. Ace Celebrate the Wonderful Cruise 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -5: *Luffy & Law Miracle-Making Generation *Zeus & Prometheus & Big Mom The Leaders of the Land of Souls *Lucci & Kaku CP9: Enforcers of Dark Justice *Ivankov & Bon Clay New Kama Cheering for a Miracle *Mr. 0 & Miss All Sunday Rulers of the Desert *Smoker & Tashigi G-5’s Trusted Commanders *Urouge Mad Monk Treating His Wounds *Doflamingo & Trebol Those Who Pull the Strings Behind Dressrosa *Magellan & Hannyabal Guardians of the Fortress of Hell *Usopp & Chopper Ex-Weakling Duo *Shanks & Beckman Men Who Ended the War *Edward Weevil Warlord of the Sea 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *ChoBro & Carrot In the Mirro-World *Tony Tony Chopper Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Usopp Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Nico Robin Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Monkey D. Luffy Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Franky Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Roronoa Zoro Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Brook Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Nami Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Sanji Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Marco Tranquil Blue Flame *Kizaru Unclear Reaction *A.O. *Dracule Mihawk Secret Teachings of the Master Swordsman *Roronoa Zoro A Glimpse of a Master Swordsman *Dogstorm & Cat Viper Antagonistic Kings of Day and Night *Sanji & Judge Parting of Father and Son *Bartolomeo & Cavendish Man-Eater and Nobleman Fighting Together *Whitebeard & Marco Paramount War Fierce Battle *Luffy & Ace High Seas' Pirate *Buggy the Genius Jester *Charlotte Cracker Thousand-Armed Attacks *Knight of the Sea Jinbe Sun Pirates Captain *Garp the Fist Pirate King's Arch-Nemesis *Boa Hancock Straw Hat Luffy's Conspirator *Sakazuki Fateful Struggle to the Death *Kuzan Fateful Struggle to the Death *King Neptune, The Sea God: Extra Great Knight of the Sea *Shanks & Mihawk World's Leading Two Swordsmen *Admiral Sengoku & Vice Admiral Garp Dawn of the Great Era of Piracy *Dark King Rayleigh First Mate of the Roger Pirates *Donquixote Doflamingo Plot to Destroy the World *Hawk Eyes Mihawk *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea *Zephyr Neo Marines Leader *Pica Donquixote Pirates *Bellamy the Hyena The Bullet of Dressrosa *Akainu Magma Man *Aokiji Ice Man *Kizaru: Man of Light *Enraged Arlong Tyrannical Fish-Man *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge King of Germa *Capone "Gang" Bege Castle-Man of the Castle-Castle Fruit *Big Emperor Giant Robot Warrior *Blackbeard Former Warlord of the Sea *Thousand-Armed Cracker *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *Brook Swordsmanship from the Freezing Afterlife *Charlotte Oven Minister of Baking *General Smoothie 14th Daughter of the Charlotte Family *Count Niwatori Knight of the Big Mom Pirates *Bartholomew Kuma Justice-Defying Human Weapon *Shiryu of the Rain Blackbeard Pirates *Full-Power Shishilian Mokomo Dukedom *Kami Eneru Skypiea's One and Only Kami *Dark King Rayleigh Master of Haki *Treetop Pedro Mokomo Dukedom *Charlotte Katakuri Mochi-Mochi Fruit User *Lucy Corrida Coliseum C-Block Up-and-Comer *Pica Giant Eliminating the Former King *Hajrudin the Pirate Mercenary Elbaph "New Generation" Warrior *Eustass Kid Red-Hair-Seeking Worst Generation *Evening Shower Kanjuro *Pudding Enamored Chocolatier *Cavendish Beautiful Captain Fulfilling the Demands of Fame *Trafalgar Law Second Savior *The Cat Viper Guardian of the Whale Forest *Baby 5 Proposal from Sai *Sai Don Who Makes a Vow to Baby 5 *"Mad Monk" Urouge Supernova *"Magician" Basil Hawkins Supernova *Crocodile & Daz Revived Duo *Smoker & Tashigi Straw Hat Pursuer *Makino *Red-Haired Shanks Pirate with a Straw Hat *Yasopp Harbor Town Pirate *Lucky Roux Harbor Town Pirate *Ice Witch Whitey Bay Whitebeard Pirates Family *Maelstrom Spider Squard Whitebeard Pirates Family *Ben Beckman Red-Hair Pirates *Dracule Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Kaido, King of the Beasts *Donquixote Doflamingo Another Stage Called "Awakening" *Smoothie & Oven Intruder Eliminators 1,1x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Jack the Drought *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" *Nami Captivating Santa Girl Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Coby *Preventivo: imposta una barriera infrangibile con 8 colpi per 2 turni VS Blackbeard *Preventivo: diminuisce l'ATK dell'80% per 7 turni, previene i cambiamenti di stato per 8 turni, da tutti slot EMPTY o BLOCK *Sotto il 50% di HP: si arrabbia per 2 turni VS Kizaru *Preventivo: previene i cambiamenti di stato per 19 turni, abbassa il moltiplicatore di catena per 5 turni *Turno 2: non permette di curarsi per 10 turni, aumenta i danni subiti per 10 turni *Alla morte recupera il 25% di HP e riduce la tua HP del 20%, imposta i danni alla fine del turno per 99+ turni, gli slot STR,DEX e QCK contanto come non corrispondenti per 4 turni VS Aokiji *Stage 6- Hina, Django e Fullbody: Preventivo: blocca gli slot per 10 turni, percentuale di riduzione del danno per 2 turni, aumenta il tuo ATK e l'effetto degli slot per 99+ turni, hanno uno scudo arcobaleno per 2 turni *Stage 7 - Boss: Preventivo: previene il ritardo, incatena la colonna destra per 5 turni, silenzia il tuo capitano per 5 turni *Sotto il 50% di HP: incatena 3 personaggi casuali per 3 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: silenzia per 20 turni VS Akainu *Stage 6: Preventivo: da slot STR, aumenta la possibilità di ottenere slot STR per 99+ turni, imposta una barriera infrangibile con 3 colpi GOOD, GREAT o PERFECT per 1 turno (cambia tipo di barriera in ogni turno) *Turno 2: si arrabbia per 5 turni *Stage 7: Preventivo: previene il ritardo per 99+ turni, incatena gli slot dei capitani per 7 turni e dei sub per 2 turni, avvolge gli Special dei capitani di 2 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: avvolge gli Special per 5 turni, rimuove tutti i cambiamenti di stato e attacca per 1.500.000 danni VS Shanks & Beckman *Stage 2 - VS Yasopp: Preventivo: aumenta l'ATK per 3 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: riduce la tua HP del 60% *Alla morte recupera 75.000 HP *Stage 3 - Boss: Preventivo: riduce l'ATK dei personaggi INT per 3 turni, incatena l'amico capitano per 6 turni, paralizza il tuo capitano (se è INT) per 3 turni e rimuove i cambiamenti di stato *Turno 1: previene tutti i cambiamenti di stato dell'equipaggio per 10 turni *Ogni 2 turni: incatena i personaggi INT per 4 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: attacca 5 volte Categoria:Treasure Map